gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Fighter G Gundam GO!!
Mobile Fighter G Gundam GO!! is an anime television series created by Sunrise, and the sequel to 1994's Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Taking place 8 years after the end of the first series, it sees the beginning of the 15th Gundam Fight, and the blazing battles of Neo Japan's newest Gundam Fighter! It has been revealed that Domon Kasshu's appearance in the final episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try was a hint towards this revival after all. Story The current year is Future Century 68, and four years have passed since the 14th Gundam Fight tournament, in an event said to only be known as the Genesis of the New God, came to an end under mysterious circumstances... The world at large now seeks answers through way of the next 15th Gundam Fight, the Gundam Fight "Grand Open" tournament, carrying with it all-new rules, and all-new future struggles... However, amidst news of the tournament's return, there arose various mysterious figures that either seek to disrupt the peace between the colonies from within the shadows, or to bring destruction on unsuspecting human lives, and seek out unknown ends through their own means. Heading out by his lonesome to combat these nebulous forces is the former Gundam Fighter, and 13th Gundam Fight Champion protege - Yuugo Kagami - who, after a falling out with his master, is given the GF14-001NJ Hyper God Gundam to leave and seek out the answers behind the Genesis event. Three whole years have passed since they last exchanged words... On the colony of Neo Japan, Ginga Kanmuri, an 18-year old steely youth falls into a chance encounter with the head of the military's Gundam Fight division. With an aversion towards meat and with a sterling fashion sense, he nonetheless becomes the colony's next entry into the Gundam Fight, as the fighter of their GFXV-011DNJ Oni Gundam. But at the same time, he discovers that he's needed to partake in secret missions given by the Neo Japanese government itself, with the tournament acting as the backdrop. Can he balance the lives of both soldier and fighter, and try to recover the lost memories of his life before four years ago at the same time as well? The young man wonders... And with only a few words, everything starts to come together in a gathering storm... "...Gundam Fight! Ready...'GOOOOO!!'" Characters Neo Japan *Ginga Kanmuri *Hibiki Enohara *Yūgiri Tenkai *Seri Towazaki *Yuzunosuke Kanmuri *Nozomi Kanmuri *Domon Kasshu *Rain Kasshu *Tsukumo Kasshu *Yuugo Kagami Neo China *Sai Saici *Lin Fong *Jinwei Zuan Neo America *Thomas Ross *Haley Jordan *Alec Finley *Strigine Sounders *Chibodee Crockett Neo Russia *Ainue Chirchiko *Lesinki Chirchiko Neo Singapore *Suleiman Muidin *Lee Kwan *Nadira Nusantara Neo Ukraine *Yuriy Sahach *Sirvik Bevzenko Neo Philippines *Logan Gonzales *Sen Martin *"R" Neo Titania *Adem Gardess Neo Siberia *Aleksis Raisohov *Mina Cheren *Kurcey Neo Malaysia *Arjit Singh *Hanis Saifuddin *Faiz Luqman *Gala Garla Neo France *Henri du Serciff *Leonard Troite Neo Palau *Taro Miyajima ??? *Black Tengu *"Oberon" Mechanics Mobile Fighters Neo Japan *GFXV-011DNJ Oni Gundam *GBDMF-12F Greater Gundam *GF14-001NJ Hyper God Gundam *JMF1353SD3 Shading Gundam Third Neo China *GF15-021NC Celestial Dragon Gundam *GF13-011NCII Dragon Double Gundam Neo America *GF15-024NA Launch Gundam Neo Russia *GF15-017NR Gemini Gundam Neo Singapore *GF15-011NSI Swordfish Gundam Neo Ukraine *GF15-025NU Avalanche Gundam Neo Philippines *GF15-016NPH Aswang Gundam Neo Titania *GF15-013NTI Geo Gundam Neo Siberia *GF15-022NSB Fallen Gundam Neo Malaysia *GF15-032NMA Balance Gundam Neo France *GF15-021NF Musketeer Gundam Neo Palau *GF15-014NPA Daimyo Gundam ??? *Tengu Gundam *Revenger Gundam *Gundam Overlord Episodes *Round 01 : Galaxy of Beginnings! The Days That Have Pass! *Round 02 : Galaxy of Surprises! Mysterious Arrival from Space! *Round 03 : Galaxy of Zest! An Underground Match for the Key?! *Round 04 : Galaxy of Hard-Earned Growth! Challenger is Overhead! *Round 05 : Galaxy of Suspicions! The First Struggle for Life...? Trivia *The series features the animated debuts of the previously manga-only characters, such as Yuugo Kagami, the main protagonist of , and the obscure Taro Miyajima from the short manga story. Category:Stories Category:Television Category:Future Century